KG Areas
This page will provide an overview of other important and less important areas. Some of which are located throughout Kyoto and on the outskirts. In the center of the 1st District is the largest greenhouse in Kyoto. It contains and maintains all of Kyoto's resources, vegetation, plantation and more, in one large conservatory. It is a single structure comprised of walls and a roof chiefly of thick translucent glass, in which plants requiring regulated climatic conditions are grown. It is also connected to a few smaller industrial-sized buildings which provide storage for ready harvested materials. Many farmers and other workers highly maintain this structure since the ambient temperature within, protects the contents from all kinds of harsh weather. Kyoto University is one the most prestige of schools, in Japan. It houses thousands of students and even hosts many events, each year. Located in the 2nd District, it is also the main attraction in Kyoto for its magnificent structure and architecture. This university is globally known for its education system as many graduates tend to go into highly reputable professional jobs and businesses. The school sits on hundreds of acres that facilitate and accommodate their students by incorporating, libraries, dorms for both genders, laundromats, parks, and more. Commission of Counter Ghoul; abbreviated CCG, is the Headquarters located in the center of 3rd District. This bureau is also worldly known for harboring many talented, strong and experienced CCG Investigators. The foundation of this agency is to train investigations in order to investigate and extermination the ghoul menace in Kyoto. This corporation sits on hundreds of acres with a few branching offices surrounding while their laboratories are located directly beneath the main building, consisting of many underground caverns and tunnels. Within these perimeters, houses a large prison which holds many criminals, including suspects for the ongoing ghoul investigations. Located in the 4th District is Kyoto's Daycare, Grade, Junior and Senior High School. Nearly all students have passed by these walls and have formed many friendships, alliances and goals. Teachers are hardworking and strive for their graduates to attend the prestigious Kyoto University. They also host many events yearly and advertise community service among their students. This simple building structure has been around the longest and withstood many attacks. It houses a large swimming pool, gym, many classrooms, a large kitchen and cafeteria, outdoor courtyard and many offices. Kyoto Corporation possesses the largest firm in Kyoto; it manifests and maintains all import and exports within the city, possesses the largest courthouse to date, and is home to the wealthiest man in the city. This man alone manages and overlooks the community, crimes and negotiations that occur in this district. He claims to be the "King" of the 6th District despite preaching of neutrality. The outskirts of Kyoto are just as glamorous and refreshing. The population is slim but the tourists enjoy it, nonetheless. Mountains and ocean view is enough to capture the beauty surrounding Kyoto. There are many forms of transportation in and out of Kyoto. Ranging from train stations, bus and taxi services, even boats and planes. They are located in every district however, more can be seen in the more populated districts. Most of these services cost about average and run nearly 24/7. The 3rd District contains the largest hospital in Kyoto, as well as largest military and police force. Located just outside of the CCG Headquarters on each side, many professionals work at these large facilies. They are open to the public nearly 24/7 and have on many occassions done house calls. Many take advantage of the health care sevices since they are free at Kyoto Hospital. There are many attractions and tourist sceneries to go and venture throughout Kyoto. Some can be defined as entertainment and amusement while other areas are more serene and tranquil. It all depends in which district you plan your next visitation.